


Half-Dressed in the Living Room

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drugs, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's flirtatious taunting comes back to bite him, and he's not sorry at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Dressed in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs about half an hour after [Green-Eyed Monster](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/42393.html). For [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfic25/profile)[**slashfic25**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfic25/) prompt #20: smell. Thank you to [](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/profile)[**janissa11**](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Also thank you to [](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/profile)[**missyjack**](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/) for some really good suggestions that I completely failed to implement because *flaaaails*.

Jensen drove quietly, eyes on the road, all the way back to his place. He helped Jeff grab his bags from the trunk and then unlocked the door to his townhouse and gestured for Jeff to follow him inside. Jeff set his bag down inside the door and Jensen grinned when he turned to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"You're pretty fucking cocky, Morgan. You know that?"

"_I'm_ cocky?"

"Thinking I was going to turn over for you in that supply room. Cocky."

"I may be cocky." Jeff stalked toward him, eyebrows lowering over intense eyes. "But you, boy, are lucky."

Jen smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Lucky?"

"Lucky I didn't bend you over a table and fuck you right there in front of your adoring public."

Holy shit. Jensen felt his breath catch in his chest, his cock hardening in his pants. "You think you could do that, huh?"

Jeff stood only one step away, and Jensen could already feel his heat and his presence pressing in on him. "You think you could stop me?"

Jensen shrugged, tried to feign casualness even though he knew Jeff could hear his ragged breathing, could see the flush he felt starting across his face and neck. "I think it would be a fair fight."

Jeff took another step, all the way into Jensen's space, and whispered into his ear. "I don't think you would even try."

Jensen didn't reply, but his body responded for him, eyes dilating, breath quickening. His opened his mouth in a gasp, and Jeff claimed it.

Jensen felt his shoulder blades thump into the wall, sweet weight grinding in on him, sting of teeth on his lips. He let himself go still for a moment, let the wall at his back and Jeff's hands on his shoulders hold him up until the grip on his shoulders began to soften. Then he reached up and pushed Jeff away.

Jeff stumbled back a step, and Jensen pressed forward, pushing himself into Jeff's space until Jeff backed into the couch. Jensen reached out, grabbed Jeff's belt and yanked him in close, felt that Jeff was just as hard, just as ready. His only warning was the dark grin on Jeff's face before he found himself turning, Jeff levering him around until he stood trapped once again, the sofa at his back.

The back of the sofa pressed against his ass and his back arched into a bend as Jeff grabbed his shoulders and took his mouth again, teeth rough on Jensen's lips, tiny jolts of pain making his breath catch, his cock harder against the fly of his jeans.

He felt his head spin, Jeff's grip on his arms holding him up, Jeff's weight against his hips holding him to the back of the sofa. Then Jeff pulled away, and Jensen sagged against the couch for a second until he caught a solid breath free of the intoxicating scent of Jeff's skin.

"Don't move a fucking inch," Jeff growled, eyes dark and threatening, and Jensen watched as he took a few steps away and crouched down next to his bag, dug into the outer pockets.

"Turn around," Jeff said quietly. "Close your eyes."

Jensen followed the directions, but he felt his shoulders tensing, the warmth in his belly coiling into a knot. He knew Jeff would never hurt him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this scene. He'd played a dangerous game back at the bar, begging for something like retribution, but now… Not knowing…

A warm hand curled around his hip, pushing his shirt up just enough to expose the skin below his waist, and he jerked at the sudden touch. "Shhhhh, baby," Jeff whispered, breath warm at Jensen's ear. "I could hear you thinking from across the room."

"Sorry."

"I'll have to do something about that." Jeff had both hands against the skin of Jensen's hips now, and his thumbs pressed circles into the muscles of Jensen's lower back. Jensen felt the sudden tension easing out of him, his weight pressing more against the sofa in front of him. The heat of Jeff's hands and the presence, the musky scent of him at Jensen's back made his head spin with the migration of blood to his cock, and he moaned, pressing his cock against the sofa back.

"Oh, fuck, I just--," he panted. "Come on."

Jeff slipped one hand around to the front of Jensen's jeans and undid the button, sliding the zipper down just far enough to yank the jeans down to Jensen's thighs. Both hands around Jensen's hips again, Jeff smoothed his hands down, rubbing his thumbs over Jensen's firm ass, his fingers curling over hipbones and warm skin and muscle.

Jeff took a half-step back and looked at the man in front of him--thin tee hiked up to his ribs, pants shoved down around his thighs, skin pale and freckled against Jeff's darker hands, flushed pink where his thumbs had rubbed, well-shaped shoulders moving with each needy breath. Jesus.

Jeff pulled his hands away with a smooth, petting motion and grabbed the condom and lube from his pocket. He jammed his own jeans down around his thighs and rolled the condom on, lubed up his cock and put extra in the palm of his left hand.

He wrapped his right hand back around Jensen's hip and tilted him into a better position before sliding his hand around to cup Jensen's ass, his thumb rubbing against Jensen's hole.

"Oh," Jensen breathed, moving into Jeff's touch.

Jeff put more lube on his thumb and gently worked it into the hole, feeling the muscles relaxing, opening up. His thumb slid all he way in, and he fucked Jensen with it, smoothing in more lube until Jensen's ass was slick and ready for him.

Jensen's breathing had grown more ragged with each shallow thrust, his hips pushing his cock against the textured fabric of the sofa in front of him. "Please, please," he begged.

"You've been asking for it all night, haven't you, baby?" Jeff growled in his ear.

"Yes, God, yes. Please."

Jeff pulled his thumb out with a wet smack and lined his cock up at the wet hole. He wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist and pushed inside.

"Oh," Jensen gasped again. "Oh, God."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Jensen clutched the upholstery tightly in his fists. "Oh. Yeah. God," he panted.

Jeff grinned to himself against the back of Jensen's neck and slid all the way in, his balls hot against Jensen's round ass. He pulled back just enough to thrust in again, harder, and bent a little at the waist, curling the two of the over the top of the sofa.

"Please. Please," Jensen begged again, his voice stripped to desperate need, and Jeff wedged his free hand between Jensen's hips and the fabric, wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and jacked him with his slick, lubed hand in time to his thrusts.

By the time Jeff touched him, Jensen was already on the edge, cock hard against his belly, heart pounding in his ears in time with his ragged breaths. When Jeff flicked his thumb over the head of his cock in time with a thrust angled to hit him just right, oh god, just right, he came with a hoarse shout, weight slumping down into Jeff's hands, into the sofa.

The new angle opened him up further to Jeff, and Jeff thrust in again, again and came with a growling moan before slumping down on top of Jensen and then pulling the two of them down to the floor. They both lay tangled together on the carpet, half-undone jeans bunching around their knees and ankles, sweat soaking through their t-shirts, breaths slowing and deepening.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at the spunk staining the upholstery above him. "Fuck."

"Mmmm," Jeff hummed. "In a little bit."

Jensen chuckled quietly. "I fucked up the sofa."

"Hmm?" Jeff turned a lazy head up to look at the mess and then smirked at the sight. "I think you can handle the cleaning bill."

"Maybe I'll have to take it out of your ass next time."

"Sounds like a plan, dude." Jeff rolled just enough to reach in his back pocket and pulled out a lighter and joint. "You want?" He held it up in Jensen's field of vision.

"Hell yeah." Jensen sat up and leaned his back against the couch, and Jeff moved to sit next to him. He lit the joint and breathed in deeply, feeling the smoke diffuse through his lungs, into his body, smoothing out the jangling edges of the day. He passed it over to Jensen and leaned his shoulder into Jensen's. He listened to Jensen inhale and then felt Jensen's head relax against his.

The sweet smoke swirled around them as they relaxed into the dim light of the room. A whole week, together like this. Sounded like fucking paradise.


End file.
